


重逢

by PrincessSally



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, 角色死亡提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally
Summary: warning：西皮：18岁的蓝波x18岁的一平20+蓝波那条时间线au，私设如山角色死亡提及ooc！！bug！！本人并没有地域黑的意思一切荣耀属于天野明，一切槽点属于我
Relationships: Lambo Bovino/I-Pin, 蓝波/一平





	重逢

**Author's Note:**

> warning：
> 
> 西皮：18岁的蓝波x18岁的一平
> 
> 20+蓝波那条时间线au，私设如山
> 
> 角色死亡提及
> 
> ooc！！bug！！
> 
> 本人并没有地域黑的意思
> 
> 一切荣耀属于天野明，一切槽点属于我

彭格列的雷之守护者气势汹汹地直接从正门闯进米鲁菲欧在马来西亚的临时基地。他杀了三名米鲁菲欧的杀手，电伤了六名在基地驻防的打手。他抢走了其中一位雷属性的戒指和匣子。现在那条原本属于米鲁菲欧的电鳗正缠绕在他的手臂上像一条绿色的丝带，保护他在这个临时基地里面如一头蛮牛一般横冲直闯来到指挥室。

“你就是白兰派过来抓我们的，这个基地的最高指挥官吗？”他瞪着坐在指挥室里的安娜，手上的戒指迸溅出绿色的火花。蓝波·波维诺，彭格列的雷之守护者，他们的猎物。追捕了这么久，安娜还从来都没有这么近距离地观察过他最真实的样貌。情报上显示他今年刚满18岁，是一个说成人不成人说孩子不孩子的年纪。但是真实的他看上去要比情报显示的年龄和样貌都要年长一些，他穿着一件双面夹克，脸上残留着伤口和干涸的血迹——那副模样，已经是一个真正的杀手了。

“最高指挥官应该是我的上级，幻骑士阁下。只是他现在还忙于狩猎，守株待兔的无聊工作便交给我了。”安娜说出“狩猎”这个词，便立即察觉到对方脸上的愤怒和愕然。他果然还只是一个孩子，安娜想，他就这么把自己的情绪暴露给敌人。

“哼，肯定已经被干掉了。”蓝波骄傲地扬起脑袋，仿佛这里不是敌人的基地，“库洛姆可是最强的幻术师，就算没有彭格列戒指也一样干掉你们！”

“诚然，幻骑士阁下这次的猎物是那一位库洛姆·髑髅，但是据我所知她也没有回到你身边不是吗？怎么，就这样贸然闯进敌人的大本营是着急了吗？”安娜说完这番挑衅的话，满意地看见那孩子瞬间变了脸色。不过虽然话是这么说，但是她心里仍有担忧。幻骑士阁下和库洛姆之间的战斗是在一个星期前。杰诺伪装成飞行员牺牲自己将彭格列前往日本的飞机炸毁，迫使他们迫降在这马来西亚的边陲小镇。他们还未落地，提前守候的幻骑士阁下就发动了进攻。他可是米鲁菲欧最强的幻术师和剑客了，但是这一次他的对手可是那一个库洛姆·髑髅——即便不使用火焰她也是整个里世界最强的幻术师之一。安娜从未见过她，仅仅是听说过她传闻，据说她以恶魔的三叉戟为武器，建构而出的幻象世界可谓地狱最深处的图景。

“不，库洛姆肯定干掉那个圆眉毛了，但是她没有地图就迷路了。”蓝波逞强道，“蓝波大人来，只是觉得这里呆腻了。这里人说话又听不懂，网又不好，饭又不好吃，蚊子又多。”他顿了顿，安娜注意到他稍稍弓起身体摆出战斗的姿态，头上的两角闪烁着电光。安娜知道了，自己的策略是对的。他们此刻显然是已经将他逼得走投无路以至于自投罗网了。

“我们一对一单挑，赌上彭格列和米鲁菲欧的名誉，我要是赢了就让我离开这里。”彭格列的雷之守护者说。

“一言为定，要是我赢了你就听凭我处置。”安娜笑了起来，心说天助我也。不论外貌有多么像一个杀手，彭格列的雷之守护者终究只是一个刚满18岁的孩子罢了，他的脑袋里还根植着和他boss一样的愚蠢和天真。“赌上彭格列和米鲁菲欧的名誉。”

这下事情的发展终于如蓝波所愿了，一切都按部就班地进行像是一切突然被推回正轨一步一步向自己的结局走去。这将会是这部闹剧的最后一幕，幕布拉开彭格列雷之守护者和米鲁菲欧杀人犯的帮凶在这面积不算大的指挥室里战斗，电光和剑气撕裂空气，绿色的和红色的火焰在空中相撞。蓝波终于也能像个守护者那样直面战斗了。他还记得那天库洛姆用骸枭的幻术保护自己逃走，她的长发飞舞就像一团燃烧正旺的雾之火焰，而自己仓皇的模样则像一只抛弃同伴的老鼠。

蓝波侧身躲开敌人右手挥下的长剑，却没有躲开她左手的短剑。安娜·凯森是一个西洋剑大师，岚之火焰给那双剑穿透一切的力量。锋利的剑刃刺破雷之火焰的防御在蓝波脸上留下一道又深又长的口子。但是，她也上钩了。用短剑如此攻击就必须拉近距离，而近身搏斗正是他的强项。蓝波看着对方露出一个“得手了”的神情，敏捷地一把捏住敌人的手腕拉近两人的距离。

“雷霆之角！”蓝波低吼，雷之火焰向四周突刺仿佛无数支尖利的长矛。这是他的最强电流了，没有人类或匣武器能够承受住如此电压。一声爆炸响起，灰尘被卷起充斥了整个房间。敌人逃脱了，蓝波被呛得直咳嗽，他连忙蹲下身呼唤电鳗回防。爆炸之后，周围陷入寂静，只有雷之火焰燃烧时电流的噼啪身。蓝波屏住呼吸，在一片烟尘中他看不清任何东西，也无法确认雷霆之角是否发挥了应有的作用——毕竟这是他第一次使用这个匣武器，他和这条原来属于米鲁菲欧的电鳗之间还没有建立起和牛丼那样的默契。

“难怪——”后方响起一个声音，几乎是在同一个瞬间电鳗如同一支离弦的箭朝声音传来的方向射去。没有了匣武器的防御，头顶守候多时的红色匣武器适时砸了下来。蓝波连忙闪开。那匣武器在地上砸出一个深坑。

“——你敢闯进来和我单挑。让我把话说完好吗？打断别人说话很不礼貌的。”烟尘被拨开，敌人的身影出现在蓝波视野之中，左手被电得焦黑但右手依旧握着剑。她低头看着蓝波，露出了一个半是赞赏半是恼怒的神情，“看来我不能再浪费时间陪你玩了，速战速决才是我接到的命令。”

话音未落，脚下的地板咔的一声裂开，炽热的岩浆从地下喷射而出，而处于同时刺骨的寒风撞碎窗户玻璃直扑而来。是幻术！蓝波心头一紧，睁大眼睛看见敌人的身影先是幻化出库洛姆的样子，然后又变成了山本武。难道是两种属性？蓝波皱起眉毛观察对方的一举一动。不，这不可能。“山本武”用右手举起长剑，岚之火焰在他的手上燃烧正旺，在那张熟悉的脸上映照出鲜血的颜色。

“你居然……”

“我的天，我们可是黑手党啊。”敌人用山本武的声音长长地叹了一口气，“家族荣耀什么的只有那帮老不死的才会在乎。你只有18岁，别搞得自己像98岁一样好吗？”

炽热的岩浆在脚边涌动，一点一点蚕食所剩无多的立足之处。蓝波咬紧牙关，在脚下蒸腾的热气和呼啸的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他没有太多和幻术师交战的经验，更别提被幻术师和剑士围攻了——这一般来说是库洛姆的战斗，而如今她已经离开自己了，这里只剩下他一个人了。蓝波低吼一声唤起雷霆之角准备速战速决发动最后一击。不管对方怎么说，但在战斗为家族而死将会是无上的荣耀，就像狱寺和山本那样，就像了平那样，就像纲吉那样。电鳗缠绕在他的身侧像一条绿色的丝带。彭格列的雷之守护者即将走向独幕剧的结局，他知道自己早就该这么做的，他早就无法忍耐无休无止的逃亡了。

“爆莲拳！”

“轰——”

意外也是在这个时候发生的，从地板的裂缝中突然涌出一片如同海洋的蔚蓝熄灭岩浆的烈焰，在空中掀起滚滚巨浪。蓝波被这突如其来的变故愣住了，还没等他反应过来一道影子就像一只黑色的雨燕般在他眼前一闪而过。然后又是一道震耳欲聋的爆炸声，岩浆、寒风还有山本武的幻影都消失了，马来西亚午后的阳光透过云层带着雨后的潮气洒在地上。蓝波回过神来，发现自己被一个人强行拉出了战场。

“喂——放开我！你是谁！”那看起来像是一个相当年轻的女孩，留着一头短发，身材比蓝波小了一圈但手劲格外大，硬是拖着他在小镇的街道上穿梭。追兵的脚步从身后传来，密集、沉重的声音压得蓝波喘不过气来，他奔跑着，觉得自己又仿佛回到了从前的那些时候，自己躲在同伴的尸体之后以在敌人鹰一般的视线下苟活。“放开我！让我回去战斗！”他大声嚷嚷着，愤怒于剧本就这样被一个陌生人强行改写——是她剥夺了自己作为雷之守护者的荣耀！“你是谁！你凭什么打断我的战斗！”但是女孩此刻无暇顾及蓝波的愤怒，她让自己雨属性的匣武器挡住敌人追击的脚步，态度强硬地拖着蓝波在街道上穿梭。他们推到路边的杂物作为障碍，再猫着腰钻过货架，地上的泥水被他们的脚步溅起。他们像是跑了好几个小时，直到女孩将蓝波推进一条狭窄的小巷，再用垃圾桶挡住入口。

“喂，你……你到底是谁？你……你要是米鲁……菲欧的人我饶不了你……呼呼……”蓝波已经是气喘吁吁，但是他还是做好了战斗的准备。电鳗已经回到了匣子里安稳地呆在口袋随时准备下一场战斗。

“这下我们可以稍微休息一下了。”女孩也长长地舒了口气，“我可找了你好久了，总之好久不见了蓝波。”她转过身来朝蓝波的方向抬起头。蓝波就这样猝不及防地撞进一双清澈的眼眸之中，那双眼眸是黑色的，就像质地上乘的墨玉，温润而通透。

“我是一平啊。”她是这么说的，“别担心，我是来帮你的。我原本想直接去日本的但是米鲁菲欧居然在监视所有去日本的航班和轮船，我只能先来这里，我没想到……”

女孩的声音戛然而止。蓝波的双腿自作主张动了起来，带着他的身体急切地向前跨出几步，双臂无视了主人的意愿擅自张开然后一把将那个自称一平的女孩揽进怀里。女孩的身体不像别的女孩那样丰满、柔软，身上的肌肉抱起来有些硌手。女孩没有挣扎，只是任由蓝波紧紧抱住自己。阳光没有照进这条小巷，黑暗在他们脚边延伸。

这一定是幻术，蓝波嗅着女孩身上的气味做出判断，该死的米鲁菲欧的幻术师，他们居然连最基本的情报都没有查清楚，一平才不是这个样子的一平她……他无意识想将怀里的“幻影”和埋藏在深处的记忆比对，然而能想起的只有她的筒子炸弹和要上大学的目标。直到这个时候他才意识到自己原来已经很久没有见过自己那个童年玩伴了。上一次见面是什么时候？三年的时光太过漫长，长到他现在发现自己都已经记不清一平的脸了。蓝波将头抵在女孩单薄的肩膀上，他能感觉得到她的气息和体温。这具身体非常温暖，安静地抵在蓝波的胸口真真切切地填满了他心里长久以来空缺的那一块。要是这真的只是一个敌人幻化出来的影子，那对方可真是一个温柔、狡猾的人，知道该利用什么就能不费吹灰之力一举将敌人的所有防备彻底击溃。想到这里，蓝波低低地笑出了声。一瞬间他仿佛看到了自己的童年，那个时候自己还可以毫无顾忌地哭闹和任性，将所有的麻烦都扔给阿纲和笨蛋寺，自己则跑去厨房向妈妈、京子和小春要糖吃，那时


End file.
